Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have led to efficient, cost effective computing systems (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, handhelds, cell phones, servers . . .) that can communicate with each other from essentially anywhere in the world in order to exchange information. These systems continue to evolve into more reliable, robust and user-friendly systems. As a consequence, more and more industries and consumers are purchasing computers and utilizing them as viable electronic alternatives to traditional paper and verbal media for exchanging information. For example, many industries and consumers are leveraging computing technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For instance, consumers can search and retrieve particular information (e.g., via a search engine), purchase goods, view bank statements, invoke monetary transactions (e.g., pay a bill on-line), research products and companies, apply for employment, obtain real-time stock quotes, obtain a college degree, obtain news, access entertainment (e.g., video, music, programming), download files and applications, transmit correspondence (e.g., email, chat rooms, etc.), and the like with the click of a mouse.
In light of such technological advances, an immense amount of data can be generated and/or associated with computer hardware, software, and networking With the current trend of being connected and/or available for various communications with electronic devices (e.g., mobile devices, personal computers, etc.) there can be a generous amount of data associated and utilized therewith. In general, the presentation and organization of data (e.g., the Internet, local data, remote data, websites, etc.) correlates to an enjoyable browsing experience for users. For instance, a website with data aesthetically placed and organized tends to have increased traffic in comparison to a website with data chaotically or randomly displayed. Moreover, interaction capabilities with data can influence a browsing experience. For example, typical browsing or viewing data is dependent upon a defined rigid space and real estate (e.g., a display screen) with limited interaction such as selecting, clicking, scrolling, and the like.